Melodies of life
by Zantie
Summary: When Syaoran and Sakura expressed their feelings for each other, Syaoran is forced to go back to Hong Kong to finish some business problem, which will take him to spend five years away from Sakura. Please review. Thanks!
1. Through the Pages

Through the Pages  
  
By Zantie  
  
Prelude  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting on a bench at the Penguin Park. Eriol was watching the little boys and girls play.  
  
"Those kids are very delighted, aren't they?" he asked.  
  
He heard no response. He noticed that Tomoyo is staring at the empty vastness in front of her.  
  
"Tomoyo?" he looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Ah! Eriol……..I'm… so sorry….." she apologized.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You're not in your self"  
  
"I just….. It's nothing… Can I just go for a walk?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he replied. "Just don't go too far okay?"  
  
"Okay!" She stood up and walked.  
  
"Tomoyo! Just…enjoy yourself, okay?" he shouted.  
  
Tomoyo looked back and gave him a smile but Eriol noticed that it was a false one.  
  
Tomoyo decided to go to Sakura's house. She knocked. No one answered. She entered the house. Most of the furniture is covered with white cloth.  
  
"They left" she break the silence within the house.  
  
"I wonder where they live now…" she thought. She went upstairs then to her friend's room.  
  
"The glimpse up here is still as beautiful as before" as she opened the window and perceived the air from outside. On the nearby desk she found a notebook. She can still see its pink cover even though it was covered with dust.  
  
"Her diary…………" she said to herself after she saw the name Sakura on it.  
  
  
  
  
  
31st of March  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This is great! Tomorrow will be my 16th birthday! I don't know what is going to happen but I had a strong feeling that something good will happen to me. I just don't know what it is. That is why I'm very excited for tomorrow. I wish I could celebrate my birthday with Syaoran!!! But… I'm sure that will never happen. I like him. But.. does he like me too?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sakura……… I miss you so much…." Tomoyo whispered. Then she went on to the next page.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she tried to figure who it was.  
  
The shadow seems to be not listening to her.  
  
"Why are you not answering?" she cried and covered her eyes.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Sakura"  
  
She suddenly noticed that the voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
All of a sudden the whole place brightened. Sakura again tries to figure where she was.  
  
She saw herself wearing a long beautiful gown.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Syaoran as he pleaded for her hand.  
  
Sakura, without thinking of anything, placed her hand on his. They danced  
  
Long day and I'm ready  
  
I'm waiting for your call  
  
Cause I've made up my mind  
  
My heart aches with a hunger  
  
And the want that you were mine  
  
Though I cannot deny  
  
So for one night  
  
Is it all right?  
  
That I give you  
  
My heart, my love, my heart  
  
Just for one night  
  
My body my soul  
  
Just for one night  
  
My love. My love  
  
For one night, one night, one night  
  
"Oh, Syaoran. If this is a dream, I wish this would be forever…"  
  
"Sakura… I want you to know that I…"  
  
"Hey, Kaijuu!!! Time to wake up!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaat!" Sakura quickly got up.  
  
"What, where, uhhhmmm… oniichan, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I think you're having a wonderful dream" answered Touya.  
  
"Why did you shouted at my ear? You nearly break my eardrums!"  
  
"I've been calling you at the downstairs several times and you're not waking up"  
  
"You interrupted my beautiful dream" she whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Touya, wondering and seeking for an answer.  
  
"Nothing" replied Sakura.  
  
"Do you know what time is it now?"  
  
"No" she answered.  
  
"It's eight o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"Hoooeeeeeee!!!" she said in astonishment tone.  
  
"You are supposed to wake up early because Otousan and I are going out," he said as he crossed his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" she apologized.  
  
"Never mind. Today is your 16th birthday and you're still acting like a little girl, kaijuu!"  
  
"I'm not a monster!!!" she yelled.  
  
"I just want to greet you a happy birthday" Touya said then he opened the door and went out.  
  
"Thank you, oniichan" she said to herself.  
  
She immediately prepared herself and went downstairs.  
  
"Ohayou, Otousan" Sakura greeted her father as she sat down on the chair.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sakura" greeted her father.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your friend Tomoyo called this morning while you were sleeping" her father said.  
  
"What did she said?" Sakura asked.  
  
"She asked a permission from me if I could let you stay with her tonight"  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her that if you would love to then it's okay"  
  
"Thanks, Otousan!" Sakura said as she hugged her father tightly.  
  
"You really love to, huh" her brother said.  
  
"Just don't do something terrible, okay?" her worried father said.  
  
"Yes, otousan!" she answered.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Touya answered it.  
  
"It's your friend, Hiiragizawa" he handed the phone to his sister.  
  
"Hello, Eriol"  
  
"Hi! Sakura. Happy Birthday!"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I can't go with you and Tomoyo this morning. I've got a very important thing to do today"  
  
"Really, that's terrible"  
  
"Don't worry. Maybe I'll be seeing you some other time. So bye for now"  
  
"Okay Eriol, bye" she placed the phone on its original place. She looked at the clock. It's nine o'clock.  
  
"I have to go now. Tomoyo's waiting for me"  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
"So, how is it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"She told me it's okay" replied Eriol.  
  
"That's good. Here…" as she handed over a bag to Eriol.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's Syaoran's tux. I made it for him."  
  
"Oh I see"  
  
"Eriol, is our plan settled?"  
  
"I'm still preparing for it, Tomoyo"  
  
"How about Syaoran?"  
  
"He called me a while ago before you came. He said he'd be ready anytime. I think my descendant is feeling nervous about this."  
  
"He asked for help. And this is the only thing we can do for him so he should be here tonight!" she said in high tone.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine"  
  
"Great!!! Oh gotta go. Bye"  
  
  
  
"I wonder… She's still not here," said Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Sakura" Tomoyo waved at her.  
  
"Tomoyo! What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry. I just got some important things to finish first." she apologized.  
  
"Never mind, let's go"  
  
Tomoyo grins quietly as they left the park.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Look at this, its so kawaii!" as Sakura pointed over a long blue shawl.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure I do! It's so lovely!"  
  
"I'll buy it for you"  
  
"Really! But…"  
  
"It will be my gift for you"  
  
"Oh really! Thank you" The lady handed over the shawl to her.  
  
"Sakura! Look at that!" Tomoyo suddenly run to the next shop.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura saw a man covered with a long beard that seems to be approaching to her. She was shocked when the man suddenly whispers something to her. After that, the man went away and seems to be talking to himself. "What is he talking about?" she thought.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo as she comes closer her friend.  
  
"What's up with that man?' asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Did he tell you something?"  
  
Sakura is still thinking of what the man told her.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing. Don't mind him" she replied.  
  
"Okay. Just be careful of him, he might hurt you"  
  
"Don't worry. Let's go!"  
  
  
  
It was sunset when both of them went to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Ahhh… This day was really wonderful! I enjoyed it," said Sakura as she lay down on Tomoyo's bed.  
  
"You'll love it more later" whispered Tomoyo.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Never mind it. Here…" Tomoyo gave Sakura a box.  
  
"What is this? You already gave me your gift."  
  
"Just take a look at it"  
  
Sakura open the box. It contains a blue velvety long gown.  
  
"What is this Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend.  
  
"It's a dress"  
  
"I know but… for what?  
  
"For tonight!"  
  
"What tonight?" asked the surprised Sakura.  
  
"It'll be a surprise so please wear this for me, okay?" begged Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura followed her friend. When she was finished, she showed herself to her friend.  
  
"Wow! Sakura you look so kawaii!!!" Tomoyo said joyfully. "Oh, remember the shawl I bought for you?"  
  
"Yes, I put it in there" Sakura pointed a box over Tomoyo's bed.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly picked up the box where the scarf is.  
  
"I'm sure you will look more beautiful if you wear this" suggested Tomoyo. She then wrapped Sakura's neck with the shawl she bought from the boutique. "See! I told ya'"  
  
"Ahhh, Tomoyo where are we really going?" asked the confused Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo didn't answer her and she immediately pulled Sakura out of her room and to the limousine waiting outside of her house.  
  
  
  
"Eriol… Do you think… she might…" said a guy wearing tuxedo.  
  
"You're nervous aren't you?" asked Eriol. " Don't worry Li, I think she likes you, too. And she's not the type of girl who hurt a person's feelings."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I guess they're here. I have to welcome them. Stay in here."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo, this is Eriol's house. Why are we here?" Sakura asked and still confused about everything.  
  
"We are going to celebrate a party in here" replied Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly a familiar figure opened the door of the car.  
  
"Thank you for waiting, Eriol" said Tomoyo.  
  
"It's okay. Oh, the two ladies looks very beautiful tonight…" said Eriol.  
  
Sakura blushed. Tomoyo was wearing a black evening gown. The two ladies walk down from the limousine. Eriol guided them inside his house.  
  
"This is sure big" Sakura was amazed of the living room of Eriol's house and all the household furnishings around them.  
  
"Follow Me," said Eriol. They headed upstairs, walked in the corridor then they entered a room. Even the lights were so dim; Sakura still saw a stage on the left corner of the room and a large thing on it.  
  
"What is this?" Sakura asked very confusing.  
  
"Sit here" Said Tomoyo while pointing to a chair.  
  
"This looks like a throne for me….." Sakura thought while sitting on it. "This place looks so gloomy. Could you turn on the lights?" Only the bright moon outside the window gives the room a little light.  
  
Eriol closed the door after Sakura was seated. He walked closely to Tomoyo and told her something.  
  
"This is great!" whispered Tomoyo. "I can't imagine you can do better than I thought."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"I told him to wait there until the right time. Let's go"  
  
  
  
Sakura, still wondering, asked her friends what was going on. Eriol told Sakura that it was nothing. Eriol then noticed Tomoyo ran at the side of the stage.  
  
"I wonder what she's going to do?" Eriol said curiously. He walked towards the stage.  
  
After Tomoyo finished what she's 'doing', she headed to the stage.  
  
"What did you do?" Eriol asked in a low voice.  
  
"I prepared my video camera. I must not miss this wonderful moment" Tomoyo replied.  
  
Sakura felt dumbfounded when Eriol play the piano. The lights began to glisten.  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. I wanna be with you

A/N: Again this is S+S fanfic. This is my first so please don't expect too much, k?  
  
*PieJune suddenly comes*  
  
Me: You again!!!  
  
PieJune: Why didn't you put any Author's note or disclaimer on your first chapter?  
  
Me: I was fixing that first part of my fic for several times that's why I forgot to put them!!!  
  
PieJune: You forgot? Is that a valid reason?  
  
Me: I'm sorry, k?  
  
PieJune: Sorry? Is that all you can say? Author's note is very important, you know!!! Because that is the only part of your fic where you can state everything!!! And you should always say that "I DO NOT OWN CCS, CLAMP DOES!!!"  
  
Me: I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! Hey! This is my fic!!! Why are you scolding me? I should be the one ruling in this fic!!! And by the way…where's the ice cream you promised to me, huh?  
  
PieJune: ah…eh…I'll give ya' later. Why don't you go on with your fic?  
  
Me: Okay! By the way, I wanna thank Sakura and Yoshi09 for reviewing my fic! (Sorry Yoshi09, if I accidentally erased your review. I don't know that you reviewed when I remove the first part with a new first part. Hope you understand what I mean to say………)  
  
(Here's my disclaimer!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___ Syaoran's thoughts  
  
-=___=- Sakura's thoughts  
  
***** scene changes  
  
  
  
  
  
Melodies of life  
  
By Zantie  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
  
  
The music was so lovely.  
  
"Eriol is doing great," Tomoyo said to herself.  
  
  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself  
  
To think of anything but you  
  
Your breath on my face  
  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
  
I taste the truth  
  
  
  
As Tomoyo sang, a familiar figure appeared in front of Sakura. He walked close to her showing her his brightest smile.  
  
"Syaoran!!!" Sakura was very surprised. She suddenly remembered her dream this morning. It definitely looks the same.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's heart beats so fast and she feels like it will jump out of her body.  
  
"Oh my God! This is not happening," she thought.  
  
  
  
We know what I came here for  
  
So I won't ask for more  
  
  
  
She never thinks of anything. All she cares about is Syaoran, asking for a dance.  
  
She placed her hand on his. As Syaoran and Sakura went into the dance floor, petals fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Tomoyo 'again' thought.  
  
  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one who's in your arms  
  
Who holds you tight?  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
  
  
Their bodies were very close. Sakura's both hands were on Syaoran's neck and his hands were on her waist.  
  
"Ah…Sakura…. happy birthday…" said Syaoran.  
  
Sakura's head still bends down.  
  
"Thank you," replied Sakura.  
  
Oh Sakura…You look gorgeous tonight. And you're so irresistible  
  
God damned, Syaoran! Why can't you tell her how you feel  
  
"Ah, Sakura……I want you to know that I……" Syaoran suddenly paused.  
  
-=What? What do you want me to know? Why did you stopped? Oh Syaoran, please, please tell me that you love me=-  
  
"Syaoran……" she said as she looked up to see his partner's face.  
  
Oh my God. She's looking at me now. What should I do?  
  
Tell her you idiot, tell her!  
  
-=He's so handsome tonight=-  
  
I can't stop this feeling any longer (A/N: Does that line sound familiar, huh?)  
  
"Sakura…..I…I…like you!" Syaoran declared. (A/N: AT LAST!!!)  
  
Sakura was shocked of what she heard from his mouth.  
  
-=Is it true?=-  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran uttered in a worried voice.  
  
He's afraid of what Sakura's going to say.  
  
"Syaoran…." Tears began to fall form her eyes.  
  
O no, what have I done?  
  
Sakura suddenly hugged him very tightly.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran…You just don't know how much I like you!!!" she said still crying.  
  
  
  
So I`ll hold you tonight  
  
Like I would if you were mine  
  
To hold forever more  
  
And I`ll save each touch that I wanted  
  
So much to feel before (To feel before)  
  
  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoran closed his eyes and gave Sakura a fond embraces.  
  
  
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this  
  
  
  
The both of them continue dancing. Both bodies close to each other.  
  
  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the one whose in your arms  
  
Who holds you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh baby  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
  
So call my name  
  
Take my hand  
  
Make my wish  
  
Baby, your command?  
  
Yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wanna be with you (Yeah)  
  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
(I wanna be)  
  
(I wanna be)  
  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah  
  
(I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
  
I wanna be  
  
(I wanna be with you)  
  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
After Tomoyo sang, Syaoran and Sakura decided to go to the balcony.  
  
They talked as they watched the moon.  
  
"Syaoran…This is the most wonderful moment in my life." Sakura uttered in a low voice.  
  
"Me too," Syaoran whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Who planned all of these?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually, this was their idea" replied Syaoran.  
  
"I really can't imagine, you and I, here, together" she said.  
  
"Oh, Sakura…."  
  
Syaoran suddenly placed his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Where are they?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.  
  
"They went to the balcony" replied Eriol as he goes down from the stage.  
  
"That was great!!! AND HE DID GREAT!!!" said Tomoyo in a loud voice.  
  
"Shhhhh…be quiet…" whispered Eriol.  
  
"Okay! Oh, I forgot.." Tomoyo quickly ran down from the stage and went at the side. "I've got it! I've got it! This is really fantastic!"  
  
"Tomoyo, you always want Sakura happy, you're not thinking about yourself." Eriol suddenly said in a low voice. Tomoyo stopped of what she heard on Eriol.  
  
"I'm happy if I also see her happy" uttered Tomoyo.  
  
"Is that all you want?" asked Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sakura's having her own life now. Syaoran will surely take good care of her."  
  
"Why don't we dance?" Eriol said.  
  
The night was perfect for the couple. They were dancing like no one could ever stop them. Tomoyo was very lovely that night. As well as Eriol. His gentle hands covered Tomoyo's body and her angelic face lied on his chest. No one was playing any music so Eriol decided to sing as they danced.  
  
Why do birds suddenly appear?  
  
Everytime you are near  
  
Just like me they long to be  
  
Close to you……  
  
Eriol sang in a very low voice.  
  
Why do stars fall down from the sky?  
  
Everytime you are by  
  
Just like me they long to be  
  
Close to you……  
  
It was almost late at night when Tomoyo and Sakura decided to go home. Syaoran thanked Eriol so much for what he did and brought the two ladies to Tomoyo's house. Sakura also thanked her friend for giving her the best gift of her life.  
  
*****  
  
The time was almost 9 in the morning when Sakura got home. She again thanked her friend and waved back while she left. Tomoyo did likewise. She was skating on the road cheerfully.  
  
*****  
  
"Master Li" called Wei as he knocked on Syaoran's room. (A/N: I'm not very sure if that's how Wei calls Syaoran….)  
  
"Yes?" Syaorans was putting up his shirt and headed on the door.  
  
"Your mother is on the phone right now. She said it's important."  
  
Syaoran immediately took the wireless phone from Wei's hand.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran?" asked the lady on the phone.  
  
"Yes, mother?"  
  
"Syaoran, you have to go back home as soon as possible. There's a problem in here and I need you right away!" said his tensed mother.  
  
"What problem?" Syaoran was starting to feel nervous.  
  
  
  
To be continued……… 


End file.
